Black Snow
by Chris Kasaiaki
Summary: Follow up to the fic Black Roses, White Violets. When the future comes after so many years at Beacon, out of the four girls, who does Aero set his heart on? In this story, he realizes his feelings for the Schnee Dust Company Heiress, and what follows will put their new relationship to the test. But will their love come to true fruition, or end in utter devastation?
1. Where The Future Lies

Premise

* * *

People have always wondered, what if's, questions that pertain to what if this happened, or what if someone did something. And no matter how small the question may seem, the impact it can have would always be large.

So it should only be safe to say, that the stories you will hear now, pertain to that question of, what if.

At an academy called Beacon, events turned unexpectedly greater then before, when a young man named Aero Tatsu showed up, and entered the lives of four special girls part of a team called RWBY.

Through everything, they experienced a number of moments they would forever remember, and at the same time, faced powerful foes who all had their own heinous goals, of which they put a stop to.

But time stops for no one. And so it eventually came to pass that the time to graduate from this grand academy would one day come.

But in the midst of all of that, emotions of great level rose between the one boy and the four girls. But one cannot have everything, right?

The question now, what if, Aero became closest to one of them, what if, the relationship between them reached new heights unlike anything before, what if, their relationship with one another, affected not only each other, but others around them as well?

The answers to that question are to come forth, within these stories to be told...

* * *

Blake Rose, rose and the requiem.

Black Snow, princess and the samurai.

Dark Shadow, shroud and the moon.

Dark Ember, gold and the monochrome.

* * *

Black Snow, Princess and the Samurai

Unexpected souls, crossed together by fate

Hand in hand, they walk down this road

A road surely that will test their oath


	2. To Mend Your Lonely Heart

Chapter 1

* * *

Beacon was abuzz with activity. No matter where you turned, everyone had a smile on their face, and for good reason too. It was the day everyone had anticipated. The day everyone would graduate from the academy, only to enter into the world as either a Hunter or Huntress.

For Aero and Team RWBY, they all felt their own form of happiness in regards to this joyous event. But even so, deep down they felt something that made them sad, something that almost seemed like it was unavoidable no matter how hard they tried to forget about it.

"So... I guess this it huh?" Ruby said as she and her teammates looked over the school from farther above on a balcony.

"Yep, the big day. Graduation into being Hunters and Huntresses. Man it feels like the time just, went by in a flash." Yang herself said as she leaned on the rail of the balcony, arms crossed, a reminiscent look on her face.

"But, it did, and now we're here. At least in all that time, it was fun while it lasted. What with all the kinds of things we saw and experienced." Blake added in as she gazed over the academy too, a hand placed on the balcony rail.

"Yeah! It was fun! And we shouldn't be all upset about it, cause now we're gonna be Hunters and Huntresses! Right Aero? ... Aero?" Ruby perked up with a squee of joy at the realization that her life long dream was about to happen, but her expression became a concerned one as she, and even Yang and Blake, looked to the sole male member of their team, who had his back against the balcony rail, head looking down with a very sad expression.

"... hah..." Aero didn't respond back, only letting out a sigh.

"Hellooooo, Aerooooo? You okay?" Yang said as she walked over to and waved a hand in front of Aero's face.

"Huh...? Oh, sorry, my mind, it was elsewhere for a moment." The young male finally said, his expression not changing in the slightest.

"I'll say. You look worse then when after we beat that Suzaku. What's wrong?" Yang asked, a worried expression on her face, concerned for her friend.

"Its nothing to relevant really. Just a little upset we'll probably be parting ways soon." He said with a nervous smile.

"So its on your mind as well huh?" Ruby said, looking down, since that was the topic they didn't want to talk of.

"Yeah, sorry to bring it up, eheheh." He replied back with a nervous chuckle and smile.

But for Aero, there was more to it. He did feel upset at the fact that soon he would probably be parting ways with his teammates. But there was something else to it. In all the time he had been with them, one would think by the end of it all, he would have become more then friends with one of them. But that wasn't the case. Yet he himself at some point, realized, there was someone he had come to enjoy being around, someone he had become close to. Someone... he loved. Someone he cared for, who he wanted to be with more then anything, someone he had learned had lived a life of loneliness for the longest time. Yet the words had not been able to come out of his mouth when he was with her. And now, he feared it might be too late.

"Hey, speaking of our team, has anyone seen Weiss at all?" Aero asked, looking up and only noticing that the Snow Princess, as he referred to her, of their team was nowhere to be seen.

"I think she went back to our old room for something." Ruby said, recalling seeing Weiss heading off to do her own thing earlier.

"I see... I'm gonna go see what's up with her." Aero said as he stood and walked off, heading for their old dorm room.

"Hm? Why's he going off to find her? I'm sure she'll show up eventually." Ruby asked with a puzzled look.

Yang chuckled lightly at her sisters innocence.

"I'm sure you'll know one day sis." The blonde said as she patted her sisters head affectionately, which prompted only more confusion for the red hooded girl.

* * *

Passing through the halls of the academy, Aero saw the many faces of familiar individuals, students who each looked ripe with happiness at the fact graduation was only hours away. He found himself saying hi to a few friendly faces, but he made sure none of that got in the way of his most important item on his agenda.

Eventually finally reaching the old room he had shared with his four female friends, Aero reached for the door knob to open it, but not knowing what to expect, he decided it'd be better to be polite at least, if Weiss was indeed inside. With this in mind, he knocked twice on the door, waiting for a moment to get any kind of response.

"It's open." A familiar voice said from behind the door.

Aero opened the door, finding himself in the familiar room that he had been in for the last few years. As he walked in, he noticed Weiss, who was sitting on her bed, staring off into nowhere, a reminiscent look in her eyes.

"Hey Weiss. Ruby said I'd find you here. What are you doing?" Aero asked as he walked over to her, taking a seat across from Weiss on the bed that was once Blakes.

"Nothing... just... remembering everything that happened in the last couple of years, being with everyone as a team, all the fun times we had, all the enemies we faced to protect Vytal. That's all though..." She said, a sad look in her eyes however.

"You and the rest of us. Everyone's out on the balcony reminiscing about the past too. Its amazing we've come so far isn't it?" He said with a kind and gentle smile.

Weiss looked up to see the smile, and couldn't help but smile a bit as well.

"Yeah, it is." She said smiling back.

A silent atmosphere filled the room then as both continued to look off into the distant, remember everything that happened, but never once casting their glance at each other.

'Why am I not saying anything? I've had so many opportunities before and graduation is about to happen. If I don't act now, I may never have this chance again!' Aero thought to himself, mentally hitting himself.

'I should say something to him, right? There isn't much time left, and if I don't do it now, things may never be the same again.' Weiss herself thought, worried over what little time was remaining before graduation.

Both let sighs out, mentally prepping themselves for what they needed to say.

"Aero/Weiss." Both said the others name at the same time, surprising them. But instead of being embarrassed, they both laughed for what it was worth.

"Ladies first Weiss." Aero said, gesturing for his friend to speak.

"Well, alright then." Weiss said with a smile before speaking.

"I... just wanted to say really, that I enjoyed the time I spent with you and the others Aero. It wasn't always the best of experiences, but, it was enjoyable, nonetheless. I had fun spending time with everyone, doing all the sorts of things we did, and I was glad to be of aid to you all as well whenever we were in battle. I was also glad we were able to save Vytal from those like Torchwick and Sapphire, because it was a chance to prove ourselves as a team. And now, after all this time, we've... reached the end, haven't we? We're going to graduate as Hunters and Huntresses, to protect the good people of this world from Grimm and other threats everywhere... and... and yet..." Weiss began to stop for a moment, as tears began to well up in her eyes, only noticeable to Aero as he saw them drop from her face.

"Weiss?" A concerned look appeared on his face as he watched his teammate cry.

"And yet... I don't want it to end at all... I don't want, to have to leave everyone, not after all of this... I don't want to be separated from my friends, only to be lonely again... I don't want to feel that pain ever again... ever..." She said, tears dropping like rain from her face, her expression one of complete sadness.

Aero felt a tug at his heart. Seeing Weiss like this made his heart fill completely with pain. He had learned Weiss never had many to call friends at all when she was young, and even as she grew up, she still didn't have many. It wasn't until she came to Beacon that that all changed. But now, with the teams ready to be disbanded, everyone would have to go their own ways, which for Weiss only meant she would have to be alone, again. Aero could only imagine how painful that thought was... and he didn't want it to be so.

"Well... Weiss... maybe, being alone, wouldn't have to be the thing you face once again..." Aero said, a nervous feeling he was all too familiar with welling up inside of him.

"H-Huh? W-What... do you mean?" Weiss asked, eyes still filled with tears.

"Well... I mean... its, kind of hard to say, that is, what I want to say is, something I've been meaning to say, for the longest time actually. But I always felt that because of the differences between us, saying what I wanted would never be possible. So for the longest time, I've been waiting to say it, but it seems I've waited too long now, because graduation is about to occur, leaving me with so little time now... and, now I don't know if I should say what I want to..." Aero said, describing a long standing emotion he had been keeping hidden for so long now, and was now having to face the choice of telling Weiss what it was, or never be able to ever once they went their separate ways.

"W-What is it...? Please tell me." Weiss said, tears still in her eyes as her expression turned to one of hope almost.

The look in her eyes struck his heart hard. He began to feel his heart beat faster, and just the way things were going made it feel as though he may not be able to.

'No! I can't back away now! I won't let her cry like this anymore!' He thought as he shook his head, trying to get his thoughts together.

"Please tell me what it is you want to say Aero! I don't want to have to be alone anymore!" Weiss said as she jumped over to him, taking both his hands in hers, pleading for him to say what he had kept hidden for so long now.

There was a long silence again, a nervous look in his eyes, and a pleading one in hers. Tears still streamed from Weiss' eyes as she desperately waited for Aero to speak, but Aero continued to remain silent as he gritted his teeth, trying to find the words he knew he had to say.

But Weiss suddenly stood up, turning away from him, the sound of her crying the only thing filling the room.

"I understand... you can't say it... then I won't force you... I guess, I'll leave while I still can..." She said as she turned on her heel, heading for the doorway.

"Weiss wait!" Aero called out to her.

'Stop being stubborn! Stop putting it off! The time to act is now, or you will never be able to say it! EVER!' A voice within Aero's head said in the loudest way possible.

All at once, he felt all his nervousness break away from him, the feeling in his body that kept him from doing what he had wanted for so long now shattering to pieces, and with a single push up from the bed he sat on, he reached out, grabbing Weiss' hand. The young heiress didn't even have time to respond, as she felt herself get pulled into a powerful embrace that was filled with the utmost warmth. And then, in the loudest voice he could pull off, Aero let free his emotions.

* * *

"I, I love you Weiss!"

* * *

Everything seemed to stop for a brief moment. It was as if time had come to a complete stop. Aero continued to hold Weiss closely, not wanting to let go for a moment, and Weiss had the most shocked expression on her face, her eyes still filled with tears, but wide with surprise. But those tears began to flow again, and she began to cry once more. Not of sadness though, but of the utmost happiness she could even hope to experience.

"Y-You dummy! What in the world took you so long to say it!?" Weiss said through her tears as she wrapped her arms tightly around Aero as well, not wanting for a second to even think of letting go.

"I-I'm sorry. I never said it, because I feared you would reject me, and I didn't want that. Plus, I come from a completely different world, and you yourself come from a family that has status and power. I guess I just felt that because we don't come from similar life styles, being together with you would be the last thing ever to occur." He said as he held Weiss close, explaining why he had never said anything till now.

"S-Stupid. Who cares if we do? Just because you're different from me, doesn't change the fact that I love you. I just wish you had said it before. You kept me waiting for so long." Weiss said with a rather adorable pout.

"E-Eheheh, sorry." Aero said as he loosened the grip of his hug on her, only for Weiss to react by tightening hers. "Mm? Weiss?"

"Not yet... please... just a little longer..." The heiress said as she let out a few sniffles, relieved by the way things had turned out.  
Aero couldn't help but smile, at both the fact he had finally come to terms with his inner most feelings about Weiss, and the way she was acting, almost like a princess who finally got to meet her fair knight.

That thought, however, suddenly sparked something inside of him.

"Alright, a little longer then... aaaand, YUSH!" Aero suddenly made a move by sweeping Weiss off of her feet, picking her up in a princess style carry in both his arms. Needless to say, the heiress was completely caught off guard, and when she realized what had happened, her face turned a deep scarlet color.

"W-W-Wait! What's going on!? What are you doing!?" She said hysterically as Aero carried her back towards the bed, sitting back down before setting his newly attained girlfriend in his lap, who still had a deeply red face.

"Nothing, just decided to take this moment to sit close together with my new girlfriend." Aero said with a mischievous smirk as he kept her close, his arms still holding her like before.

The mere mention of him calling her his girlfriend turned Weiss' entire face into a red mess, and steam seemed to rise from her head, her expression filled with utter embarrassment. She did feel a bit happy though he called her such in her heart.

"Y-You jerk. You had this planned from the start, didn't you?" Weiss asked as she looked away with a pouting face, face still flushed.

"Maaaaybe. The thought did cross my mind, but I figured you'd hit me or something if I tried it, considering your personality and all." Aero replied back, smirking still, his eyes filled with a mixture of love mischief.

"W-Why would I do that at all!? I mean, I love y-" Weiss stopped mid sentence when she saw Aero smirking still, even more so in a way then before. Her entire face went red again, hot with embarrassment, as steam just seemed to blow up from her face.

"You're so cute when you blush you know that?" Aero said with a bit of a lighthearted chuckle as he pressed his forehead to hers in an affectionate manner.

"Y-You enjoy making fun of me, don't you?" She asked, feeling it was pointless to complain anymore.

"I don't see it as teasing. I tend to see it as... messing with you, lovingly like a good boyfriend." He said, smiling naturally.

"Jeez..." The heiress said, letting out a sigh, but smiling nonetheless. It wasn't until then, that she noticed just how close their faces were, which prompted her to blush even more again.

"Hm? What's wrong Weiss?" Aero asked, noticing how Weiss' face had lit up with embarrassment again.

"Uh... w-well... y-your face is..." She said stammering, trying to get the words out.

"My face is... what?" Aero asked, pushing his closer to hers, which only made things worse for the heiress.

"I-Its close! I-Its really close to mine!" Weiss said with embarrassment in her voice, obviously noting how Aero was teasing her again.

"And? So what if it is, my dear Snow Princess?" Aero asked as he cupped the side of Weiss' face, his eyes staring directly into hers with a rather very intimate and loving stare.

Weiss for a moment was shocked by this. He always remembered when Aero said how he never tried to act like a passionate romantic type of person, playboy, ladies man, anything. But when he did it to his lover, was he able to pull it off!

"W-Wh... W-What are you planning to do?" Weiss said, shivering a bit from the stare, unable to turn away now.

"If you close your eyes, maybe you'll find out." He said, a smirk appearing on his face as he waited to see what she would do.

Weiss couldn't believe how persuasive he could be, and just from a stare and a couple of words. She wanted to say something otherwise, but the way he was with her made her do otherwise, as she closed her eyes like he said.

It all happened in a split second then. Time once again felt like it stood still, as Aero leaned in closely before gently placing his lips against hers. Weiss' eyes shot open for a moment when she felt the kiss, but they closed again as she let herself be taken into the moment. A moment she hoped would last forever. But of course, it lasted for only about a minute, but for both of them, it was almost like an eternity.

"So, feeling better now?" Aero asked as he pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Weiss replied as she smiled as well, the feeling and moment of their first kiss still in her mind.

Aero chuckled, finding Weiss' little smile to be cute. His eyes turned to the door for a moment however, as he realized there was something off.

"Hang on a moment Weiss." He said as he sat her on the bed before getting up, the heiress looking to him with a confused look.

It was then Aero pulled a small knife from within his hooded vest, twirling it for a moment before throwing it straight at the door, the knife passing through a crack made in it, and striking against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Oh jeez! What's wrong with you!?" A familiar voice said as the door completely opened, revealing none other then Yang, along with Ruby and Blake, who apparently had been spying on them.

"My senses kicked in. Did you forget they're sharper then most others?" Aero said as he looked to them with a sigh, the knife he had thrown appearing in his hand again.

"Wh... how long have you three been there?" Weiss asked, her voice and hand trembling as she pointed to the guilty party of three.

"Uh... since, about the time of the confession... and still watching to the hug... and the princess carry... and, the kiss... e-eheheh." Ruby confessed, a little embarrassed to admit to having seen everything they had.

"Man you guys have no idea what the word privacy means do you!?" Aero said as he slapped a hand against his face.

"Come on! Like we were gonna sit around and not listen into the conversation we KNEW you two were gonna get... into?" Yang had a grin on her face as she spoke, but that grin faded as she noticed a cold fog was forming in the room... and Weiss also had Myrtenaster drawn, which wasn't too surprising.

"I, think we made the heiress mad." Blake said, pointing what could only be obvious.

"Mad? Oh, no, I'm not mad. I am NOT mad at ALL!" Weiss said with a smile as she looked to her friends, a smile that also was a sinister one.

"Oh, whew, for a second I thought you were gonna snap or something!" Yang said with a grin, completely oblivious.

"No, I am not mad at all... I'M FURIOUS!" Weiss yelled out, her face conveying both anger and embarrassment, complete with a red face, as she stabbed her weapon into the ground, sending a wave of ice at the other three girls.

"Crap." Yang said before feeling the impact of ice cold Dust power against her.

"O-O-O-O-OH GOD THAT'S COLD!" Ruby said as she felt herself get pinned under the ice, regretting everything.

"F-F-F-F-F-F-FREEZING!" Blake said, her usual calm demeanor destroyed by the feeling of ice against what skin was still exposed by her outfit.

"N-N-N-NO... R-R-REGRETS." Yang said as she grinned, feeling frozen as well, but giving a thumbs up of victory.

"You three..." Aero said, looking to his three now frozen teammates, a look that said, why, on his face.

"We're going Aero!" Weiss said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him along away from the mess of what could only be thought to be conflict.

"Wha- Whoa! O-Okay?" The young male said as he felt himself getting pulled along. Even so, he couldn't help but smile. The way Weiss acted when embarrassed was cute, even if sometimes she'd get embarrassed to the point of potentially freezing someone.

'I really know how to pick'em.' He thought to himself, chuckling as he continued to get dragged along to where the graduation would take place, a smile on his face.

"What's so funny Aero?" Weiss asked as she looked back at him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He replied back, looking to her with a smile.

* * *

The day passed over quickly passed, and soon, it all came to an end. The graduation was finished, and everyone had officially been appointed either a Hunter or Huntress. Everyone was as excited as one might think, but there was also sad moments as everyone knew the time to depart was coming close.

Team RWBY left the auditorium once everything was said and done, and while all of them were happy at heart, on the outside, their faces conveyed the pain of departure that was soon to come.

"... so! Uhm... I guess... this is the end of it, huh guys?" Ruby said, a sad smile on her face as she turned to face her soon to be past teammates, the five of them out at the school's front entrance.

"Guess so... but, at least it was fun while it lasted." Yang said as she kicked at the ground lightly, arms crossed, her expression no different from her sisters.

"At least we'll have our memories to look back on." Blake added in, feeling no different then the rest.

"..." Weiss stayed quiet for the moment, not sure what she could say, but something heavier weighing on her mind.

"Hey, girls, even if we're not a team anymore, the fact we're friends won't change at all. Even if we go our own ways, we'll always have each others backs when the other needs it, and we'll still be a team even at heart. So, there's no real need to be sad." Aero said, trying to relieve the bad air around them.  
The girls looked to each other and smiled.

"Yeah! Will still be friends always! No matter what!" Ruby said with a smile, feeling cheered up.

"Definitely!" Yang said with a cheerful grin.

"Yeah." Blake said with her own smile.

Weiss only continued to smile, but she felt happy nonetheless they would all stay friends regardless of their departing from one another.

Eventually, the time finally came, and each of them left for their own way to go to, Ruby and Yang, obviously leaving together as they were sisters, and Blake leaving for her own destination if any.

The only two that remained then, we're Aero and Weiss. Both watched as their friends departed for destinations unknown. But now, they had their own little thing to figure out.

"So... I guess, this is it..." Aero said, looking down with a sad look in his eyes as he glanced down at the ground.

"You... are you going to go back to your own world? Back to your home?" Weiss asked as she turned to him, a scared look in her eyes.

It had dawned on them that even though their feelings had crossed with each others, the fact of the matter remained they'd be most likely going their own way from here on in. It was a reality that was hard for both of them to face, especially for Aero, since he had put so much effort into finally coming to terms with Weiss about how he felt about her. But he knew just as well it affected Weiss as well. She herself had also come to terms with her feelings for him, but now, in just a short span of time, not even a day, it seemed like it was all about to come just crashing down on both of them.

"Well... I mean, I figured what with what's happened, I would have to. Its not that I don't want to leave you, not at all! I just... I have nowhere I can go here. My family isn't here, I have no home here, and the only people I have who really mean anything to me are my friends... and most of all you Weiss." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously, not sure what could be done to remedy this situation.

"Aero... I... I don't want you to leave." The heiress said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again as she pushed herself into him, burying her face into his chest as if to hide her tears.

Aero could feel the tears soak through his shirt, and he could even feel Weiss shiver in fear at the thought of having to be separated from him, and thus become alone once more. It tore him up on the inside. He didn't want to leave her in the slightest. But he wasn't sure what he could do about where he would stay, or anything really.

"Weiss... I-I just... I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do. But I don't want to leave you as much as you don't want me to leave..." He said as he gently wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly as if letting go would be the thing that would tear them apart.

"Then don't! Please... don't..." Weiss said as tears continued to come from her eyes.

Neither wanted to let go, neither wanted to say goodbye, neither wanted to give up what they had only stared. But... in this situation, what could either do? As if to answer their desires, a portal much like the one Aero had entered when he first came to Beacon appeared next to them, and from within it, a familiar face.

"Oh? Am I, interrupting something Aero?" The familiar individual said as they giggled lightly.

"K-Koori? What, are you doing here?" Aero asked, looking to the same woman who had asked him to come here years before.

"Well, everything has been fixed as I asked of you, and because of that, I came to personally pick you up and return you home... but it seems as though that may be more difficult than I thought." Koori said with a giggle.

"Uh, well... y-you know, things just, kinda happened, and, so, yeah, eheheh." Aero said with a nervous chuckle as he released Weiss, who had a surprised look on her face, from the embrace, but taking hold of her hand instead.

"I can see that. Oh, please forgive me rudeness Ms. Schnee. My name is Koori, and I am a friend of Aero's. And do not worry, our relationship is neutral at best." Koori said looking to the young heiress, smiling still.

"Oh, its a pleasure." Weiss responded back, doing a slight curtsey with her only free hand out of respect.

"Mmhmhm. So Aero, from the looks of it, you've become quite close to Ms. Schnee, am I right?" Koori looked to the young man who still kept his hand intertwined with Weiss'.

"Yes, that's right. But... Koori... please tell me honestly... do I have to return? I mean, I don't want to leave Weiss after we've just started something, and neither do I want to tear her away from her home. Isn't there anyway I can stay here, maybe still be able to return every now and then for anything I may need?" Aero asked with a pleading look, gripping Weiss' hand tighter, the heiress grabbing the arm of the hand that was held with her still free hand, feeling rather insecure and worried.

"Do you think I would say no? Of course there is." The young woman said with a smile of pure kindness.

Both Aero and Weiss' looked up in surprise upon hearing this, looking to each other for a moment before turning back to Koori.

"Then, I wouldn't have to leave?" Aero asked, making sure he had heard her right.

"Aero, if you stay or not is fine with me. And you know by know even if your family and friends back home know you'll be here, they'll be happy to know you've found someone you want to spend great time with. For what it is to me, it'd make me happy if you stayed here to be with Weiss. I know what you want from this isn't just for your own sake, but hers as well." The white haired woman said as her smile filled with delight and warmth.

"Koori... you're just amazing sometimes. Thank you." Aero said with a rather relieved expression.  
Weiss' reaction was surprising though as she released her hand from Aero's, walked to Koori, taking both the other young woman's hands in her own, her expression a happy tear filled one.

"Ms. Koori, I... I-I don't know how much I can thank you. The fact you're letting the man I've come to love stay here with me... y-you must be an angel." Weiss said with a few sniffs, incredibly thankful to Koori.

"Think nothing of it." The other woman responded back with a gratuitous smile.

Aero himself couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was so relieved to see Weiss looking so happy then before.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are happy now. Although, I must ask Aero, where will you stay if you won't return home?" Koori asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well... I don't really know." He said, realizing one obstacle was out of the way, only to be struck by another.

"Hey Aero? I feel it might be a long shot, but... maybe, you could come back with me to my home, and stay there? I'd definitely have to convince my father otherwise, but if he knows you're my boyfriend and all, maybe it'll work out in the end." Weiss suggested, a little bit unsure of the idea, but feeling it was the only thing they could go with for now.

"Are you sure? Cause, I've seen how some fathers can be a bit, overprotective of their daughters. And in a case of her and her boyfriend under the same roof? Oh boy..." Aero said, imagining the idea of what the result of the situation could become if her father didn't like him, or worse yet, both that, and was protective of Weiss.

"Don't worry, I think I'll be able to convince him otherwise." The heiress replied back with a smile.

"Well it seems you two have a plan set then. I'll leave everything to you then Aero." Koori said before stepping back into the portal as it closed.

Aero still couldn't help but feel nervous about the idea Weiss had planned, but then again, like Weiss, he felt it was the only thing they could go on for now.

"Well, I guess we should go then." He said with a smile as he extended his hand out to Weiss.

"Let's." The heiress replied back with a smile as she took hold of her lovers hand.

Both then headed off in their own direction, their hearts filled with happiness, and their minds filled with the hopes and dreams of what would be to come. Team RWBY may have been disbanded now, but the memories of everything would forever remain, and they'd be friends no matter what. And the two that were the last of the once formed team to leave, left as something much more then friends. Much, much more...

* * *

And so you've laid witness to my newest story I've made, a follow up to my already existing fanfic Requiem of Darkness RebirthxRWBY. I came up with the idea for this on a whim, but nonetheless, I decided to go with it, and I think it came out well. Honestly I feel as though I may have gone far off from Weiss' personality as it should be, but then again, most fanon tends to do so. But then there's also the fact this takes place in a future where everyone has graduate Beacon, so her personality is bound to have grown and changed in those years. I just made it as such for now to reflect a love that there is little time to mention. So that's it for this one. I hope to make more down the road, and I'm still doing the regular RDRxRWBY, just waiting for the next RWBY episode is all.


End file.
